


First Fudgy Kiss

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Ten and Rose have just finished making fudge in the TARDIS kitchen as a Valentine’s Day treat. But when they “clean” the bowl, Rose crosses a boundary in their physical relationship thus far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This lil’ double drabble is fulfilling two different prompts this week because it’s all I’ve got (It’s been a busy weekend!): TPP’s "chocolate" and doctorroseprompts “Pre-relationship Valentine’s Day (Including stories where they get together during the course of the story.)”

Forrest Gump was right, Rose mused. Their life was like a box of chocolates. Every time the Doctor held those blue doors open wide for her, she never knew what lay beyond.

It wasn’t just the alien cultures, either. Somehow he found a way to woo her anew each day. She doubted he was doing it on purpose, but she wished he was.

Like now, he was licking fudge from his fingers. She was using a spoon to scrape the bowl like a civilized person, but she wasn’t complaining about his method, not with the sensational sounds of appreciation he was making.

She sat on the kitchen counter and he stood between her knees with the bowl between them so they could both reach. Which was a marvelous idea to begin with but now with him so close and the bowl empty, Rose had no choice. She set the bowl into the sink next to her, and before he could move away, grabbed his lapels and dragged him down to her lips without so much as a warning.

“Rose?” He withdrew slightly.

Embarrassment and fear flooded her as she realized what she had done.

“Yeah?”

“Can we do that again?”


End file.
